


Dee Is For Daughter

by fighter_of_the_nightman



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fighter_of_the_nightman/pseuds/fighter_of_the_nightman
Summary: Frank as a good Dad. I just want to see Dee get some love for once.





	Dee Is For Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first post and I'm kind of nervous about it idk. Anyway, enjoy!

4:30 AM, On A Wednesday:

Barbara Reynolds is going into labor. She is screaming at her husband, Frank, who is yelling at her too. They always seem to find the worst moments to start fighting. She is breathing hard, wincing from the pain and once they get to the hospital, the babies seem to be forcing their way out. It takes about twenty hours and several doctors to deliver the babies, Barbara cursing loudly the whole way through. Once everything subsides, Frank can’t believe his eyes. Twins. A boy and a girl. He watches as his wife cuddles the boy tenderly, who they’ve named Dennis, and leave the little girl, Deandra, who’s eyes are wandering curiously. He picks her up from her preoccupied mother’s lap and takes her to an armchair.  
“Look at you, ya little cutie,” he said, feeling a large grin creep onto his face. He holds her in his arms, rocking her slowly and playing with her little fingers as she giggled. Eventually, the little baby fell asleep, but Frank still watched her with hearts in his eyes. He loved her more than anything.

* * *

1:00 PM, On A Friday:

Frank Reynolds decided to stop by on his family home spontaneously. He felt it had been a while and wanted to see how they were doing...well, mainly his kids𑁋he didn’t really care for Barbra. He opened the door to the house, finding it silent. _Maybe they’re at school?_   He thought, checking his watch and finding it read 1:00 p.m. They should get out of school in about an hour. He decides to wander the house in the meantime and goes upstairs, where he finds the second door on the right open. He walks over and finds an eight-year-old Deandra fast asleep in her bed. He walks in closer, noticing a note on her nightstand. He picks it up and reads:

_Dennis, please bring me some cough medicine. I’m feeling kinda sick. Thanks!_

Frank looks up from the note at the little girl in the twin sized bed, her hair tangled and her nose running. He brings a hand to her forehead𑁋too warm. He lets out a deep sigh and heads to the kitchen. When he returns he has his hands full with a tray of hot chicken soup, cough medicine, Tylenol, a rag for her head, tissues, and a DVD of her favorite movie. He sets the tray on the nightstand before waking up his daughter.  
“Hey, honey, get up. I brought you some soup.” He nudges her slowly, watching her sunken, sleepy eyes open slightly. She sits up, rubbing her eyes and he places the tray across her lap.  
“Let’s pop this DVD on, huh?” He smiles at how her eyes perk up at the sight of the DVD. Frank climbs into bed with his daughter, watching the movie and making sure she takes her medicine. He lets her take the whole week off school, even when he knows she’s not sick anymore.

* * *

 

7:00 PM, On A Wednesday:

It’s Dee Reynolds’ sixteenth birthday and she’s on the floor of her bedroom sobbing. Not only did she have zero friends to celebrate with, but her brother blew her off, her mother probably completely forgot, and her dad...well, her dad didn’t come home much at all. She was all alone. But suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure in her doorway, holding a big bouquet of roses, huge balloons in the numbers 1 and 6, chocolates, and a gift box. It was her dad. Dee stared at him for a second, not really believing what she was seeing.  
“You okay, honey?” her dad asked, his voice low and concerned.  
“Just had a bad day.” She wiped her eyes and stood up, her back brace making it a bit difficult.  
“Oh, darlin’, I’m sorry about that...but here, I brought you some gifts,” he said this, holding up the things in his hands before placing them on her bed and grabbing something from his back pocket.  
“And one of those mini bottles of wine because, why not?” he said in a hushed voice, watching as Dee chuckled.  
“Thanks, dad.” Dee smiled at her father, taking the little bottle of wine and putting it on her bed with the other things.  
“Well, I’ve got about thirty minutes to sing you happy birthday before I’ve got to take off.” her dad said, looking at his watch and heading to the kitchen, Dee trailing after him. In the kitchen, where she found a large red velvet cake, her favorite.  
“I got this from some fancy bakery in France, I think you’ll like it, Deandra.” Her dad poked some candles into the cake and lit them, holding the cake up to his daughter’s face and singing to her.

  
_Happy birthday to you_   
_Happy birthday to you_   
_Happy birthday dear Deandra_   
_Happy birthday to you_

* * *

 

3:00 PM, On A Saturday:

Deandra Reynolds is pregnant. Her belly is poking out and her legs are up. Her father, Frank, is watching her from across the room. He’s thinking about how odd it is to see his daughter pregnant. How she’s become such a beautiful woman. He knows that she doesn’t really consider him a dad and he doesn’t blame her because not only is he not her biological father𑁋which never really mattered to him, in reality𑁋but also he just wasn’t there as much as he should have. But he’s got good memories of him and his little girl. And he’ll love her as much as he did the first time he saw her, a little baby giggling in his arms, for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this fic so I hope you liked it...thanks for reading!!


End file.
